The Diary of Gracie Shinn
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Gracie's dairy narrates the happenings of Rivercity.
1. June 13th

June 13th

I don't really know how to start a dairy but I suppose I should tell a little about my self and my family and my town.

My name is Gracie May Shinn. I am 13 years old. My father is the mayor of the little town I live in called Rivercity. My mother is Eulalie MacKechnie Shinn, one of the most influential women in town. _All_ the ladies adore her and her opinions. (this is what my sister, Louise, says.) Well, except two that is. (This is what my other sister, Vera, says.)

Anyway, I have four sisters; Zaneeta, the oldest; then Allegra is next; Louise, who wants to be just like mother; and Vera, who is Louise's twin and very solemn and studious. I'm the youngest.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but theres more coming. Thanks to<strong> ivyclan moonblossom** who gave me the idea to write about Gracie. I don't own The Music Man. I just adore it. Please review, I'll probably post more next week, JAS  
><strong>


	2. Flag Day

June 14th, Flag Day

Father is outraged. Mother, mortified. Zaneeta is in love. Allegra, exhilarated. Louise is mortified for mother. And Vera could care less.

Today a strange man came to town. He said his name was Professor Harold Hill and he was forming a boys' band because pool tables were evil. Every one wants their son in the band. Father calls him a "spell binder". Vera says he's upset because he owns the new pool table, but I think it's because he doesn't have a son for the band.

Mother is upset because in the middle of her Indian spectacle, Tommy Djilas threw a fire cracker under her skirt. This is why Louise is also mortified.

"I think Harold Hill is a very nice man," Zaneeta says.

"That's only because he told Tommy to take her to the ice cream parlor," Allegra replied, "and did you see? Professor Hill winked at that hussy librarian!"

"Ye gods!" Zaneeta shrieked, "you shouldn't use that phrase! And Miss Marian isn't a hussy!"

"Yes she is, Mother says so," Louise interjected, "she says that she has a silver tongue with a counterfeit ring. Is that a fancy way of saying she talks funny? Because Miss Paroo's voice _does_ sound odd. Like Zaneeta when she's excited."

"Ye gods!" Zaneeta squeaked, not unlike the pitch of the librarian.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, gee, if no one's going to review... C'mon people! Much obliged, JAS<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

June 15th

Professor Hill came by our house today, father says. He said that he complimented our doorbell and tried to sell father a horn or something. Professor Hill sounds like a funny man.

I'm on the last chapter of the book Zaneeta got from the library for me. (I'm kind of afraid to go in myself.) It's called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and it's about a girl who falls down a rabbit hole. She ends up in a place called wonderland where every thing isn't as it seems. I think I'll finish it today.

That evening, still June 15th

Father went into his office to work late tonight. Mother just got back from the millinery shop. Louise is sad because Mother didn't buy a new hat. (Louise _loves_ Mother's hats)

Mother says Professor Hill came to the millinery shop tonight. According to her, Professor Hill wants Mother to be the head of the Auxiliary Dance Committee.

"He also suggested," Mother added competitively, "that that librarian join the committee!"

Allegra gasped, she _loves_ Mother's gossip.

"Why Mother!" she cried, "yesterday, at the flag day celebrations, I thought I saw him _wink_ at her!"

Mother raised an eyebrow and continued, "I told him _all_ about her and her, eh-hem, _liaisons_."

"Mother!" Zaneeta objected, coming down the stairs, "That's just gossip! 'Foul whisperings' Shakespeare says. Ye gods!"

Allegra and Zaneeta continued like this for a time.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I whispered, noting the dirt on Zaneeta's shoes. There isn't any dirt upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to JHCross for reviewing. Any one else out there? Also, after this chapter, I'm unsure about the different dates on things, but I've tryed my best to get them right. Reviews are the best, JAS<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

June 16th

Zaneeta finished the book she borrowed from the library. It's a play, really, called _As You Like It_ written by William Shakespeare. She says it's about a girl named Rosalind who's banished to the forest by her uncle. So Rosalind, her cousin Celia, and the fool Touchstone, leave for the forest Arden. Vera says this sounds like a very good book and asked Zaneeta to wait to return it to the library. Now Vera and I are taking turns reading it aloud.

* * *

><p>June 17th<p>

Louise and Vera are at a birthday party today.

Today, Zaneeta Allegra and I were going to go to the Candy Kitchen when we found Mother reading one of Zaneeta's books! Strange things seem to be happening since Professor Hill came to town. First Zaneeta with mysterious dirt on her shoes, now Mother reading!

* * *

><p>June 18th<p>

Zaneeta is going to the library today. Father and Mother are going to the bank too.

"Would you please get a book for me, Zaneeta?" I asked, "I'm already done with _Alice in Wonderland_ AND the Shakespeare Vera and I were reading!"

"Why don't you come and chose a book yourself," Zaneeta suggested.

"Would you please, _please_ just get a book for me? Please?" I really don't want to go.

"Well, I suppose…" Zaneeta said, then she left with Mother and Father.

"Oooh Gracie!" Allegra is saying now, "don't you want to come to the ice cream parlor with us? Maybe the band instruments will come!" She sang this last part.

Hmmm… I hope they do, though.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

Oh my goodness! There's so much for me to write about! I might take me a few days but here's what I need to cover:

1) What Zaneeta saw in the library

2) the Wells Fargo Wagon

3) What Allegra says _she_ say

4) My new book!

Oh my, I'm so tired. I'll in the morning, I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I don't own The Music Man. I wish I did. Of course I'm gonna mention you, JHCross, you're the only one reviewing! TO ALL THE LURKERS ALSO READING: if your review I will mention you! Any way, please review (I. Can't. Say. This. Enough.) ~ Jedi Annie Scrambler<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

June 19th

1) what Zaneeta saw at the library: Zaneeta said, when she was at the library Professor Hill was talking to Miss Paroo. She couldn't hear the first part of the conversation but Miss Paroo asked him what he would like to take out and he said "The librarian."

"Ye gods! Then She sushed him!" Zaneeta told us girls, "so Professor Hill said it again, but softer! I can't believe it!"

"I can," Allegra said, "a few days ago I was walking past the hotel and, through the window, I saw him dancing with the bar maid!"

"Ye gods!" squeaked Zaneeta, "dancing really? He danced with Miss Marian too!"

This got Vera's attention, "really?"

"Yes!" giggled Zaneeta, "He had a bag of marbles and he was threatening to drop them. Miss Paroo was pretending it was nothing and just reshelving the books as always but Professor Hill was following her around! Then they started dancing, right in the middle of the library! It was so romantic!"

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Then she realized what she was doing and got all upset with him! They're like Benedict and Beatrice!" Zaneeta sighed.

"Who is Benedict and Beatrice?" Louise asked but then Mother called us for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


End file.
